<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feet Off Ground by adalheidis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824379">Feet Off Ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adalheidis/pseuds/adalheidis'>adalheidis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplanes, Crack, M/M, Short, Toys, and literally short wooseok, as in short one shot, hangyul likes the free toys they give away on planes, i swear none of this was meant to be dirty, me projecting me opinions about airplanes through writing, why are plane seats labelled the way they are?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adalheidis/pseuds/adalheidis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooseok hates everyone who's currently cooped up in the same tight space as him: from the grandpa coughing across him, to the kid kicking at the back of his chair, to the flight attendants he's sure are purposely trying to get on his nerves. Except for maybe the cute boy sitting next to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feet Off Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘On the right and keep going forward’ or something along the lines of that the flight attendant had said to him in broken Korean when he first entered the plane. What a vague piece of information. The flight seats were already difficult enough to find without instruction and the words of the flight attendant only make the situation ever more puzzling. </p><p>Wooseok had never understood the way that airplane seats were labelled, and so, due to his tendency to travel alone, he’s had a good bucket of awkward ‘I think you’re sitting in my seat’ encounters in his life. It’s not even that Wooseok is introverted or anything. He has a strong, powerful presence and is always very straightforward with what he’s dealing with. Of course, Wooseok is not going to let some stranger trample over him unaware of his fiery heart. However, sometimes he'd really rather not have to have any interactions with other people. Isn’t the rule to ‘never talk to strangers’? (Maybe he is an introvert, but no one ever heard that from him).</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Wooseok glares at the flight attendant with scorn and he curses under his breath.</p><p><em> Female dog </em>. Probably didn’t even look at his boarding pass and just directed him the same way as everyone else was going. Whatever. He was bound to have to look for his seat by himself in the beginning. Might as well put his comprehension skills to practice and refine them if they’re not advanced enough. (And really, who is he to blame? Wooseok had still been scrolling on his phone completely absorbed in his adult manga ten minutes after his zone had been announced to start boarding the plane that security had to physically usher him to the boarding gates with the silent message of ‘hurry the heck up so our flight won’t be delayed’. If only Wooseok could repress his horny self then maybe the flight attendants would have checked his boarding pass with more precision and respect.)</p><p>Wooseok squeezes his way in between towers of muscle men shoving their baggage in the overhead lockers. Why do they even need to bring carry-on luggage when they could just have them checked? Carry-on luggages are a hassle. No, Wooseok is not just salty that he’s too short to reach the compartments.</p><p>Squinting, Wooseok reads the little letters imprinted on the right hand corners of said compartments. Who even designed the placement of the letters to be so small? Did they really think that everyone in the world had twenty-twenty vision? Goodness gracious, Wooseok is more hot and bothered by his tiny task than he thought he’d be.</p><p>Alas, Wooseok does find his seat. Seat 27H, one of the two seats on the right aisle of the plane, possibly by a window and possibly not. Which one of the seats he should be sitting in, he’s not sure but apparently Mr. Seat 27K- <em> whatever happened to 27I and 27J </em>, Wooseok’s mind thinks- does. Because Mr. Seat 27K is currently bundled up nice and comfortable in his personal blanket- decorated with what Wooseok assumed to be a close friend’s baby face- and looking out the window in awe. As if the static airport littered with little people and traffic cones was a sight to behold (Spoiler alert: it’s not).</p><p>It really isn’t like Wooseok has a choice, so he silently plops himself down in his seat and prepares for the long flight back to Korea, his home. He’s not upset, no, so long as Mr. Seat 27K doesn’t need to pee every half an hour, then he can have his window all he wants. Wooseok doesn’t care.</p><p>After twenty minutes and the plane has yet to take off (no, Wooseok will never admit himself as the reason behind a delay), Wooseok begins to feel a pair of curious eyes boring into his skin. Wooseok turns his head slightly in an attempt to intimidate Mr. Seat 27K’s curiosity away, but the dude blushes and stares harder. Oh bisons, more than just an old geezer with urinary issues, Wooseok got a middle-aged man still going through his hormonal pervert phase. People these days, Wooseok shouldn’t have expected too much. If the plane does not fly soon, Wooseok is considering rebelliously turning his data on to continue reading his manga.</p><p>Nearly an hour of delay has passed and being cooped up in a plane full of possibly ill and bacteria invested zombies must’ve had Mr. Seat 27K on an edge because he finally opens his jittery mouth to start a conversation, “Ahjussi, you must be around the same age as me. I- hehe- also read the manga you’re reading.”</p><p>Oh. Hormonal pervert has taste. And he may not be so bad after all because he’s the first person Wooseok has met that correctly assessed his strong presence to determine his age. What a miracle.</p><p>Wooseok nods his head in approval, “Yes, I am twenty-three years old and already a very well accomplished management consultant, incredibly knowledgeable in the business realm, so much that I’m paid to travel across the world and form close relationships with my clients.”</p><p>Mr. Seat 27K’s eyes glimmer and he claps his hands together. Wooseok is suddenly very proud of his bluffing.</p><p>“That means I can call you hyung, right? I’m actually spending my birthday today on the plane. I’m finally leaving the teens and it’s amazing, but I bet I won’t be as amazing as you when I turn twenty-three. You’re such a cool hyung.”</p><p>Ah. Wooseok has to stop his jaw from dropping down to the dirty plane floor. The man is a young boy. What a turn off. But, no! The boy validates him like no one else does, besides, they’re close enough in age to become close acquaintances or at least engage in the most basic of mutualistic relationships, right? Wooseok has no reason to immediately shut off the boy like he never existed just because of an age gap. At least he’s not like-</p><p>“Here are your refreshments. Please enjoy them.”</p><p>Saved from his thoughts by the flight attendant and her cart of food and drinks.</p><p>“Please lift your foot rests up to the top as we prepare for take off and remember to turn your devices on airplane mode,” the (tall) flight attendant proceeds to push at the overhead locker to ensure that it’s closed shut and secure.</p><p>The lady pauses and does a one over of Wooseok’s figure.</p><p>She hesitates, “Would… would you like toys as well?”</p><p>Man does Wooseok want to punch a wall. At least Mr. Seat 27K is not like those nasty, self-centered, egotistic witches that assume Wooseok to be a prepubescent lanky child with a body of funny bones from inconsistent growth spurts. No! Wooseok is a refined man.</p><p>Toys? What a joke. These stupid flight attendants think that they can tear him down with wooden d-i-y building planes, glittery pens, and stuffed mascots. Who do they think they are?</p><p>“No! No, no, no, no, no! Never! I will never ever-” and before he can accidentally kill a flight attendant from his lethal verbal abuse, Wooseok turns his head to complain to his newly found acquaintance that will surely share his sentiment.</p><p>Wooseok has his breath knocked out of his lungs.</p><p>There, Wooseok is defeated by a poison that he has yet to gain immunity to because his memory cells are not accustomed to the weapon. Mr. Seat 27K sports the most adorable, most endearing, most irresistible puppy eyes that could turn any big baddie into a gloop of soft sugary and confectionary jello. And the eyes aren’t even directed at him, pleading him to stop yelling and making a fuss or something. The puppy eyes are fixated on the basket of toys the flight attendant is carrying.</p><p>In a split second, Wooseok’s world shifts a full 180 and he realizes that he’s been a hypocrite all along. Unhappy when others judge him too quickly, Wooseok had misjudged Mr. Seat 27K at first sight, assuming the passenger to be an old pedophile when he’s really just a child with a knack for children’s items. Mr. Seat 27K probably wanted to project a certain image of himself too but he’s never heard complaining when things don’t necessarily go his way. Wooseok has treated his seatmate so poorly. Now who’s going to be by his side for the rest of his ride. How will Wooseok continue to get his entertainment?</p><p>Wooseok erases his snobby face in exchange for the charming cat look that’s sure to seduce all girls and boys into his cat cage, elegantly fixing his mistake, “Oh I’m sorry about that. I was plagued by a horrible attack of exploding head syndrome, but now that I’m in my right mind, could you provide me with one set of toys?”</p><p>The boy next to him is practically shaking in anticipation and does absolutely nothing to hide it.</p><p>A package of goodies is swiftly handed to Wooseok without argument and the boy is gleaming. However, Mr. Seat 27K doesn’t surge forward to mark anything as his. He’s obedient. Exactly like a puppy. Totally Wooseok’s type.</p><p>Wooseok turns with a predatory look on his face, grinning, “Here, take this. Is this what you want?”</p><p>Wooseok hangs the package of toys in front of his seatmate’s face like a fishing bait and taunts the other boy, watching as the boy grows restless and excited, smile blooming and tongue flopping out all at the same time.</p><p>“My mom taught me never to accept anything from strangers.”</p><p>Mr. Seat 27K deadpans and Wooseok feels all of the luggage stacked above his head falling on top of him and burying him in a grave-like environment. What. He was not expecting that.</p><p>Wooseok quickly recomposes himself and puts on his elegant and flirty smile again, inching the package closer and closer to the boy next to him, “Oh but weren’t you the one who spoke to me first? I was as much of a stranger then as I am now. Just take it, won’t you?”</p><p>Mr. Seat 27K blushes furiously as he tries to explain himself, “Yes, yes! Ah- I mean. I just wanted to get to that stage quicker- no not <em> that </em>stage! I thought that maybe, we should become not-strangers sooner because I was so sure that we would get close or form a connection together because I felt the pull and maybe we’re soulmates and my name’s Hangyul.”</p><p>Hangyul.</p><p>Hangyul finally stops talking to breathe.</p><p>Cute.</p><p>“My name is Wooseok. We are no longer strangers. Now, take your treat.”</p><p>With happiness written all over his face, Hangyul snatches the toy bag and immediately begins trying to assemble his wooden plane.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Wooseok hyung! I’ve always wanted a souvenir like this. Planes are so entrancing to me, I think I’ll become a flight attendant in the future.”</p><p>Hangyul bites his tongue in concentration as he continues to assemble his plane and speaks as a nervous habit when he gets stuck, “I’m sure being a flight attendant is nowhere as amazing as the achievement you’ve made, Wooseok hyung. But it will make me feel good. I get to travel the world and serve people and make them happy with little gifts.”</p><p>Wooseok nods. Hangyul would make a great servant; he sure does service well.</p><p>“I’m certain you’ll make it.”</p><p>Hangyul finishes his plane configuration, “Really? Thank you so much for your blessing, Wooseok hyung!”</p><p>Wooseok takes out his phone again- the flight attendant that keeps telling him to put it away can go screw herself. Hangyul is the only attendant he needs.</p><p>“Let’s take a selca with your creation.”</p><p>Tilting his head in a particular angle, Wooseok stares into the lens of the phone camera and sneaks up a peace sign to form his signature pose. Through the screen, Wooseok can watch as Hangyul fidgets adorably like a lost puppy.</p><p>“Do you have to take selcas like that?” Hangyul wonders aloud.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Hangyul accepts it with no rebuttal and that’s when Wooseok knows that they’re meant to be. Raising his chin up in an even more particular angle than Wooseok tries, Hangyul creates his own signature pose (plus a little pouty lip for maximum effect).</p><p>3, 2, 1 snap! Now the boy is forever a part of Wooseok’s gallery of life memories.</p><p>“Ah, I have a feeling that we’re going to work with each other often in the future, might as well take a picture with a very important person to mark our special first encounter.”</p><p>“Wow!” Hangyul exclaims, “How can you tell that we’ll see each other often. Will it be on a plane too?”</p><p>Wooseok types away at his phone, ready to upload the picture they just took together onto his SNS with the caption ‘my puppy,’ “I just do.”</p><p>Because Hangyul is going to make such great company for Wooseok’s flight that he will no longer know what loneliness is- he won’t ever want to experience loneliness again. Because during the flight, Wooseok is going to find so many more charming factors of Hangyul that will draw him to be attracted to the younger boy. Because after the flight, there is no way that Wooseok will be able to resist adopting Hangyul as his personal puppy to service him and provide him with the emotional support he needs at all times.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short and sweet airplane story to accompany those of you who are currently on break or travelling. Please take care of your health and don't get sick!</p><p>My Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/adalheidishere">adalheidishere</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>